


Desperate

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 59: Kissing So Desperately That Their Whole Body Curves Into The Other Person’s
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 139





	Desperate

Logan doesn't even realise how desperately he wants to kiss Remus until he's happening. It starts just as a simple kiss, slow and sweet and not at all what he'd expect from Remus. It's apparently Logan who changes the pace - He knows this from the soft squeak of surprise from the other side as he presses closer.

His arm wraps around Remus's waist and the other raises, his fingers tangling in the back of Remus's hair to pull him in even more. He feels Remus's lips part and he can't help but further deepen the kiss, and god the sounds Remus makes only makes him want more.

He doesn't pull back until the need the breath hits him and he pulls away with burning lungs and red cheeks. Remus stares at him, lips shiny and eyes sparkling and Logan wants nothing more than to kiss him again and again and-

"Logan, holy _fuck_ ," Remus says, his voice wobbling slightly. "Kiss me like that again and I'd let you do _anything_ to me."

Logan takes that as an invitation as he leans in once again.


End file.
